The Saviour's Saviour
by Saisei Tomoe Gozen
Summary: TRADUCTION : Draco est un lâche, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne jaloux, ce qui le fait agir de manière radicalement différente de ce dont il a l'habitude. HP/DM, OS.


**Disclamer :** Je ne possède ni Harry Potter (obviously), ni même cette histoire dont je ne suis que la **traductrice** ! La véritable autatrice est **Bleedforyou**.

**Note :**C'est la première traduction que je publie, alors si vous avez des commentaires, critiques ou conseils ils sont les bienvenus !

**The Saviour's Saviour**

"Tout ce que tu as à faire est d'aller le voir et de lui _dire_ qu'il te plait ! » Insista Blaise.

Draco haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard à son meilleur ami, qui le dévisageait en retour avec une expression estomaquée qui allait ridiculement mal à son beau visage.

"Pour la millième fois, Blaise, Harry Potter _ne me plait pas_ ! » gronda Draco, attrapant sa tasse de thé et en buvant une gorgée pour se calmer.

Son meilleur ami leva simplement les yeux au ciel, comme toujours, et retroussa les lèvres de dégout, ce qui ne gâta que légèrement ses traits magnifiques. « Ouais, c'est ça. Continue, ment toi à toi-même, Draco, mais souviens toi simplement que ça ne marchera pas pour toujours. »

Ils étaient assis sur leur canapé préféré dans la sale comme des Serpentards, pelotonnés près du feu durant un dimanche soir particulièrement pluvieuse et lugubre. Par miracle, il n'avait pratiquement pas neigé ces derniers temps.

Draco avait déjà fini son devoir de potions et se penchait maintenant sur celui de Blaise, puisqu'il était gentil et merveilleux, et Blaise complètement nul en potions.

"Si tu continues à être impoli avec moi, je vais arrêter de corriger ton devoir" dit Draco, s'apprêtant à recommencer à lire.

"Je ne suis pas impoli ! Je te dis juste ce que tu ne veux pas entendre. Il te plait, je le_ sais_ ! En plus, on est tous _amis_ maintenant, donc tu peux simplement aller le voir et déballer la vérité ! »

Draco soupira et posa le devoir, comprenant que cette fois Blaise ne laisserait pas tomber. Ces trois derniers mois, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard pour refaire leur 8ème année, Draco avait développé un stupide béguin pour le Sauveur du monde des sorciers. De toute façon, qui n'avait pas de béguin pour lui ? Chaque femme, homme, et créature voulait se pendre à son bras ! Et le fait qu'Harry agissait maintenant de manière plus amicale avec Draco et Blaise ne voulait pas dire qu'il était gay. Ou disponible. Ou même un tant soit peu intéressé pour d'avantage qu'une relation platonique avec son ancien ennemi.

Calmement, il dit _de nouveau_ tout cela a Blaise, qui l'avait harcelé ces dernières semaines pour qu'il tente quelque chose.

"Oui, techniquement, tu ne sais pas, mais ça ne fera pas de mal d'essayer ! Et on sait qu'il est disponible, vu comment, le mois dernier, Granger lui disait bruyamment dans de la Grande Salle de « vivre un peu », et de « trouver quelqu'un, enfin ». Tu te rappelle de ça ? »

"Je sais", admit Draco, se mordant la lèvre. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est gay ! Ou attiré par moi. En plus, ça mettrait en danger notre demie-amitié-truc. Ou peu importe ce que c'est. »

En fait, Draco n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il se passait entre Harry et lui. Ca avait commencé calmement, un peu à l'improviste. Harry lui avait rendu sa vieille baguette d'aubépine le premier jour de cours et avait commencé à lui sourire dans les couloirs. Il s'était mis à parler avec Draco lorsqu'ils attendaient devant une salle que leur cours commence, et avait même commencé à se mettre en binôme avec lui en potions si Blaise se mettait avec une fille quelconque qu'il était en train d'essayer de séduire.

Ensuite, quelques semaines plus tôt, Harry lui avait demandé de venir voler avec lui. Le quidditch avait été annulé pour l'année, tant que l'on se concentrait sur la reconstruction de Poudlard, et tous les deux avaient exprimé leur consternation de ne plus pouvoir jouer l'un contre l'autre. Draco avait nerveusement accepté la demande de Harry et ils avaient joué à un jeu d'attrapeurs le samedi entier, s'amusant plus que Draco n'était prêt à l'admettre à ce moment là.

Depuis, ils se voyaient tous les samedis pour aller voler, et maintenant Draco était perdu. Parfois il avait l'impression qu'Harry flirtait-comme quand il complimentait la forme physique de Draco ou qu'il lui amenait des encas qu'il avait piqués aux cuisines. Mais d'autres fois, Harry avait l'air distant, comme s'il ne savait pas comment agir avec Draco.

"Je pense que tu devrais faire un essai. Demande lui juste de venir à Hogsmeade. C'est quoi le problème, de toutes façons ? S'il dit non, alors hausse simplement les épaules et passe à autre chose, comme un homme. Et s'il dit oui, alors c'est dans la poche ! »

Draco leva les yeux vers ceux, brillants, de Blaise, et ne ressentit que de la tristesse. « Je ne pense pas que je peux le faire. Je suis un lâche, tu te souviens ? »

Blaise soupira et posa sa main sur le genou de Draco. « Fais le rien que pour ça. Prouve-toi à toi-même que tu n'es plus un lâche, maintenant. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, Draco. Tu le _mérite_. »

Il retourna la question dans sa tête avant de s'endormir, ce soir là, pelotonné dans sa couverture verte préférée. Est-ce qu'il le méritait vraiment ? Draco ne pensait pas qu'il puisse jamais mériter Harry Potter. Mais une fois encore… il était beau. Et intelligent. En plus, il avait prouvé qu'il n'était absolument _pas_ un meurtrier. Et puis, Harry était devenu son ami, donc il était possible qu'il le considère comme d'avantage qu'un déchet.

Mais… Harry ne le désirerai jamais de cette façon. Et Draco pouvait à peine s'avouer à _lui-même_combien Harry lui plaisait, alors comment pourrait il l'avouer à l'intéressé ?

Il ne se passa strictement rien durant la semaine suivante, et Draco était vraiment impatient d'être au samedi. Il était devenu plutôt obsédé par ces moments volés avec Harry Potter, l'homme que tout le monde désirait. Et ce n'est pas cela qui rendait ces moments spéciaux, pas du tout.

Pendant ces samedis où ils partaient voler, Draco voyait _Harry_. Pas le garçon-qui-a-survécu, le sauveur, ou bien la mascotte que tout le monde désirait. Il voyait le garçon qui adorait le Quidditch et voler, qui pensait à ses proches disparus, qui comprenait le sarcasme de Draco, et qui riait en utilisant son corps entier. Un magnifique rire clair sonnant qui entourait Draco et lui donnait le vertige, lui faisait se sentir léger comme une plume. _Je suis celui qui a fait ça. Je l'ai fait rire comme ça !_ Pensait Draco, émerveillé.

Donc, ce samedi, Draco attendait impatiemment debout près du hall principal, où ils se rejoignaient toujours et, ensemble, sortaient et marchaient vers le terrain de quidditch, parlant de choses diverses et plaisantant l'un sur l'autre. Ils avaient convenu d'un rendez-vous à onze heures, mais Harry était inhabituellement en retard ce jour là.

Quand il fut presque onze heure trente, Draco commença à s'inquiéte, pensant que Harry l'avait oublié. Ou peut être qu'il avait réalisé que Draco ne valait pas du tout la peine de se déranger. Ou peut être qu'il était avec quelqu'un d'autre… _Arrête !_ se dit Draco à lui-même avec autorité. _Tu__vas te rendre malade avec tous ces doutes._

Harry était du genre à toujours tenir ses promesses, donc Draco ne pensait pas qu'il manquerait leur séance de vol intentionnellement, du moins pas sans lui dire. Peut être qu'il ne s'était accidentellement pas réveillé. Néanmoins, Draco ramassa son balais et commença à marcher, morose, vers le terrain de Quidditch, où il espérait qu'Harry le rejoindrai plus tard, lorsqu'il ne serait pas occupé. Non pas que Draco serait énormément triste s'il n'apparaissait pas ou quoi que ce soit. Les Malfoys ne sont pas énormément tristes.

Sur son chemin en direction du terrain, il était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il entra presque en collision avec eux. _Eux_ étant un large Poufsouffle aux cheveux foncés, se penchant sur nul autre qu'Harry lui-même.

Harry levait les yeux vers le garçon, qui avait mis une main de chaque côté du corps de Harry, le piégeant efficacement contre le mur. Le cœur de Draco s'arrêta- donc il était _en effet_ avec quelqu'un d'autre. De la jalousie qui était si grande qu'elle lui coupa le souffle lui fit presque se plier en deux mais il se rendit ensuite compte que Harry fronçait les sourcils, parlant au Poufsouffle sur un ton énervé.

Alors, sans hésiter ou penser à ce qu'il était entrain de faire, Draco fit quelque chose de très peu Draconien. Il se dirigea droit vers eux et tapota l'épaule du Poufsouffle.

L'homme se tourna et le dévisagea instantanément avec colère. « Malfoy. Qu'est ce que tu veux, bon dieu ? »

"Je me demandais pourquoi, exactement, tu as coincé Potter dans un couloir sombre lorsqu'il est supposé être dehors en train de voler avec _moi_, » s'entendit dire Draco. C'était étrange, si on considérait quelle force se trouvait derrière ces mots. Il avait sous-estimé l'effet qu'aurait la jalousie sur lui.

Le garcons rit et secoua la tête. « Pourquoi Harry voudrait-il voler avec toi ? Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un sal Mangemort -»

"Arrête ça", interrompit Harry."Quel est ton nom, déjà ? Oh, aucune importance. Je t'ai dis de me laisser tranquille et maintenant je ne me sens plus l'envie d'être gentil. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sourire, et acquiesça, hautain. « Oui, tu ferais mieux de partir, avant que je ne déchaine mes Sombres Pouvoirs Effrayant de Mangemort sur toi.

Le Poufsouffle regarda Harry et Draco étrangement, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais ensuite, il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry et mit une main sur son épaule.

"Harry, écoute, donne moi juste une chance," plaida de manière pathétique le garçon, se tenant vraiment trop près pour que ce soit confortable. « Je sais que je peux prendre soin de toi! »

"Ca suffit !" dit Draco, une rage soudaine l'emplissant à nouveau. « Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de toi ! »

"Tout ça est ridicule !" grogna le garcon, rejetant les bras en arrière. « Je te verrai plus tard, Harry. »

"Pas la peine," dit résolument Harry, touchant légèrement le coude de Draco et commençant à avancer. « Allez, Draco, on a une séance de vol à faire. »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de regarder le Poufsouffle par dessus son épaule avec un sourire triomphant. Son allure disait tout –_il m'a choisit moi_.

Harry lui dit qu'il partait pour le Terrier le jour suivant, afin de passer noel avec les Weasley, et Draco eut un moment de tristesse lorsqu'il réalisa que ce serait leur dernier samedi ensemble pour un certain temps. Draco avait choisi de rester pour les vacances d'hiver parce qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas rentrer chez lui pour retrouver ses parents, déprimés, qui étaient assignés à résidence.

Le vol avait été absolument merveilleux cependant, et après coup, ils avaient été aux cuisines, où les elfes leur avaient préparé des en-cas qu'ils mangeaient désormais à une petite table dans un coin, hors du passage des elfes.

Alors que Draco racontait à Harry son voyage d'enfance au Maroc, Harry se pencha soudain en avant et posa sa main sur celle de Draco.

Draco, nerveux, tenta de continuer à parler mais finit par arriver à court de mots, la conversation s'interrompant.

"Qu'est ce que tu es entrain de faire ?" demanda Draco après un moment, baissant les yeux vers leurs mains entrelacées sur la table.

"J'essaye de faire le premier pas", rit doucement Harry, rougissant furieusement. « Je ne sais pas si ça marche ou pas, mais j'essaye d'exprimer un peu plus mes sentiments au cas où tu ne saisirais pas le sous-entendu. »

Draco le dévisagea, incrédule. "Est ce que tu te moque de moi? Parce que si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas drôle, Potter."

"Draco !" dit Harry en riant. "Je ne me moque pas! Je, hum, t'apprécie, ok?"

Mordant sa lèvre, Draco rit nerveusement. « Oh. D'accord. Ok. »

"Ok ? » demanda Harry, sa main lâchant celle de Draco, qui se sentit soudain paniqué par la séparation de leurs mains. « C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? »

"Je, heu," Draco s'emmêla dans ses mots, pour la première fois de sa vie peut être. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. »

Harry secoua la tête, rougissant à nouveau et se levant. « Laisse tomber. C'était une idée stupide. Je pensais que peut être- j'avais visiblement tord. Je te verrai plus tard, Draco."

Draco se leva et commença à suivre Harry hors des cuisines, essayant de fouiller son cerveau pour trouver quelque chose à dire, mais aucun mot ne sortait. Il avait l'impression que du coton avait envahit sa gorge et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avaler.

"Attends, Harry, non," dit-il doucement, regardant Harry disparaitre à au croisement, marchant trop vite, par longues enjambées énervées.

Draco resta debout, seul, dans le couloir vide et chuchota pour lui-même. « Je t'apprécie aussi. »

"QUOI ?" demanda furieusement Blaise, debout et remuant les mains au dessus de la tête. « Tu as dis _ok _? Mais mon dieu Draco, qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? »

"Je suis devenu nerveux !" grogna pitoyablement Draco, enfoui dans les cousins de leur canapé. « Je n'arrivais pas à penser ! C'était comme si j'étais entrain de faire un rêve super, puis ça s'est transformé en cauchemar !»

"Merlin, Draco, tu es vraiment un imbécile parfois. » Blaise secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. « Bon, tout ce que tu as à faire maintenant est d'aller le voir et de lui dire que tu l'apprécies en retour ! »

"Je peux pas !" gémit Draco. « Il est_ parti_ ce matin ! Pour les vacances d'hiver ! Stupides Weasleys. Pourquoi il fallait qu'ils l'invitent ?"

"Tu es le seul qui est stupide, ici, Draco, » dit Blaise, lui jetant un regard noir. Draco se tassa légèrement sur lui-même, sentant tout le poid du regard furieux de Blaise. « Je peux pas_ croire_ que tu as laissé passer ta chance comme ça ! D'abord, tu agis royalement en disant à ce Poufsouffle de dégager, envoyant à Potter tous les bons signaux. Alors, bien sur, il tente sa chance avec toi, et là tu le laisse en plan ! Il doit se sentir comme un sacré idiot ! Pauvre gars ! »

Draco grimaça en pensant aux yeux tristes et colériques d'Harry. Il avait vraiment foiré cette fois ci.

"Je sais, je sais, je suis pathétique. Un gâchis d'espace, vraiment, » soupira Draco. « Mais maintenant, qu'est ce que je fais ? »

"Attends un peu," dit Blaise, s'asseyant a côté de lui sur le canapé. « Tu dis qu'il part aujourd'hui en vacances ? »

"Oui, et ? La poudre de cheminette l'aura déjà ramené."

"Non." Blaise secoua la tête. « J'ai entendu qu'ils faisaient venir un Auror pour ramener Potter. Juste au cas où, parce qu'il y a encore de dangereux défenseurs de tu-sais-qui qui veulent le voir mort. »

"Ok, d'accord… Mais comment cela règle-il mon problème ?"

"He bien, peut être qu'ils ne sont pas encore partis ! On devrait aller voir ! »

Blaise se leva soudainement et Draco le regard, méfiant. « Je vais me sentir idiot de courir jusqu'au bureau du directeur pour découvrir ensuite qu'ils sont déjà partis. »

"Ca vaut le coup d'essayer, et tu le sais." Dit Blaise, tirant Draco pour qu'il se lève. Ils quittèrent tous les deux le donjon et montèrent les escaliers en courant, se dirigeant vers le bureau du directeur.

Ils avaient tout juste tourné au dernier croisement lorsque Drao se sentit entrer en collision avec le corps d'une autre personne, ce qui le fit rebondir vers Blaise, qui était derrière lui.

"Ouch !"

"Nom de Dieu !"

"Draco avait foncé droit dans Ron, qui le dévisageait à présent, surprit et confus.

"Weasley ! Où est Harry? Harry?" Draco regarda au croisement et repéra Harry, qui le dévisageait également avec confusion.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Draco ?"

"Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir comme ça," s'entendit dire Draco. Ses mots suivant sortir tout d'un seul trait. « Je-je n'arrivais pas à le dire hier soir, parce que j'ai pris peur, et j'ai toujours très peur, mais je réalise que peut être que je devrais juste prendre mon courage a deux mains pour une fois parce que je ne veux vraiment pas que tu finisses avec ce débile de Poufsouffle parce que j'étais trop effrayé pour admettre que je t'apprécie aussi ! »

Harry le dévisagea, figé, et cligna des yeux. « Je n'aurais pas finit avec ce débile de Poufsouffle. »

"En effet," se corrigea Draco. « Mais tu aurais finis avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et, hum, je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Je t'ai apprécié le premier ! »

Draco s'avança et posa ses mains sur les bras d'Harry, presque comme si le toucher le ferait, d'une certaine façon, devenir sien.

"Alors, tu étais en effet jaloux.", sourit Harry.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Draco continua. « Tu es fâché contre moi ? Parce que je ne te l'ai pas dit la nuit dernière ? »

"Non, je ne suis pas fâché. Un peu choqué encore, que tu m'apprécies en retour, mais je m'en remettrai, » fit Harry avec un magnifique sourire.

Draco soupira de soulagement et Hermione s'éclaircit soudain la gorge.

"He bien, Harry, je pense que tu devrais peut être rester ici pour les vacances finalement. Toi et Draco avez clairement besoin de parler de certaines choses et Ron et moi pouvons dire aux autres que tu ne reviendras pas… »

Draco n'avais jamais pensé, jusque là, qu'il approuverait Granger un jour.

"Excellente idée, Hermione." Sourit Harry. "Qu'est ce que tu en dis Ron ?"

"Heu, ouais, d'accord." Ron haussa les épaules. "Simplement, ne me raconte aucun détail. Je ne veux vraiment pas savoir si Malfoy a un tatouage sur le torse ou pas. »

Draco rougit et s'indigna légèrement. « Je n'endommagerais jamais ma peau parfaite avec de l'encre ! »

Alors, Harry laissa échapper ce magnifique rire, si plein, et Draco se détendit complètement, se sentant plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

"Putain," Draco grogna dans l'oreille d'Harry. « Oh merlin, oui ! Plus ! »

Harry s'enfonça en lui, et Draco pouvait sentir chaque centimètre de la glorieuse queue d'Harry bougeant à l'intérieur de son corps. Toute la colère et la jalousie qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt dans la journée fondait doucement alors qu'Harry prouvait qu'il était seulement _sien_. Deux filles s'étaient jetées sur Harry ce matin et Draco, étant son petit ami depuis trois mois maintenant, était particulièrement énervé par cette histoire.

"Je suis tiens," haleta harry, d'une voix grave et rauque. « Juste tiens. »

"Miens !" gémit Draco, jouissant au même moment, exactement, qu'Harry, ce qui n'arrivait que rarement lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. « Complètement miens. »

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient étendus pour profiter de l'euphorie post-orgasmique, Harry se tourna vers lui en arborant un sourire malicieux.

"J'adore quand tu es jaloux. Ca te fait faire des choses que tu ne ferais normalement pas. »

"Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Pas vrai. »

"Si, vrai ! Par exemple, tu te souviens quand ce Poufsouffle-je ne me souviens toujours pas de son nom, au passage, avait essayé de me draguer ? Tu étais du genre 'pourquoi tu l'as coincé dans un couloir alors qu'il est supposé être en train de voler avec moi' ! C'était magnifique. »

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai pas tendance jalouse du tout, » renifla Draco, se retournant et se blottissant d'avantage contre le torse d'Harry, montant les couvertures. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tout le monde te veux et que pourtant tu m'as choisis moi. »

"Oui, c'est ce que j'ai fait," Rit doucement Harry dans son oreille. « Et je le ferai toujours. »


End file.
